Segundas Oportunidades
by Gaerth
Summary: New Summary:Edward dejó a Bella destrozada,pero en N.M ocurre algo horrible e inesperado;Irina la transforma.Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya,ella nunca pensó volver a ver a los Cullen;Se reencuentran  y Edward ve que Bella esta...¡Demasiado obvio! xD
1. Prefacio

**Summary:** Bella es transformada por ¿Irina? en el transcurso de Luna Nueva, teniendo la oportunidad de volver a comenzar su vida junto a una familia de vampiros ,dejando atrás todo su pasado como humana ¿Olvidara a los Cullen?¿Volverá a amar? o ¿Volverá con ellos?.

**Discleimer: **Edward no me pertenece,ni el mundo entero es de mi propiedad ni mucho menos estos increíbles personajes ,obviamente no me pertenecen ¡Mi imaginación no da para tanto! son propiedad de ,yo solo juego con ellos infinitas veces por mera diversión xD

* * *

**Hola chicas¡ Me presento soy Gaerth aunque soy nueva aquí en FF algunas me deben conocer por Ovix una amiga que es un poco ¿Loca?.En fin ,le he ayudado ha ella con sus historias y pues ...¡Soy pervertida!,lo acepto amo el Lemmon,el Lime ,el Slash y Femslash...¡Todo eso!**

**En fin esta es mi primera historia aqui ,este es un proyecto en el que llevo trabajando ¿Doce minutos..?xD personalmente lo que tengo destinado para este Fic es...Alocado xD**

**Sin mas...mi Epilogo**

******Gaerth **

* * *

**Epilogo**

Observe muy temerosa como ya era común en estos días de arriba a bajo la habitación color marrón del despacho de la familia ,con ellos allí ,parados en frente mio con sus piernas abiertas en rol serio mirándome interrogantes, esperando una respuesta sin importar lo que allí ocurriera mientras un leve escalofrió recorría todo mi pequeño y blanco cuerpo ,todos me miraban esperando que abriera la boca o diera señal de que mi mente estaba allí.Que no solo estaba mi cuerpo inerte sino también mi mente,mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Santiago me miraba entre confuso y temeroso exigiendo respuestas con su labio tenso formando una inescrutable línea recta con sus manos cerradas como puños, al igual que mis otros hermanos estaba desesperado por saber la verdad….la verdad que me unía a los Cullen,yo consumida por el temor de perder a todos los seres que amo ...mi nueva familia,eran mi mundo ahora ,en especial Santiago que a pesar de que los dos habíamos sufrido antes por el amor,me dio su corazon permitiendonos a los dos volver a amar incondicionalmente.

Lo amo desde ya hace mucho tiempo,desde que empezamos a salir oficialmente mi muerto y roto corazón volvió a soñar y sentir el amor incondicional de otra persona,a tener esperanzas de que todo estaría bien , y nos se equivoco todo lo estaría a su lado y al de nuestra familia,nunca en todos mis años como vampiro pensé en lo mas minimo agradecerle a Irina mi conversión pero ahora...¡Le debo la razón de mi mundo!

Eso era Santiago para mi,no negare que al ver a Edward de nuevo hoy en la escuela me hiso sentir alegre de cierta forma ,pero imagino que es normal, despues de todo el fue mi primer gran amor aunque no descarto la posibilidad que me dijo Maria Fernanda ,mi hermana favorita que es la unica que sabe lo que pasa con ellos,aunque ella a principio mostró curiosidad por ellos despues paso a ser odio,cosa extraña en ella .

_"Hermanita ,tal vez no has olvidado del todo a Edward a Santiago,si eso lo se y créeme no lo dudo pero los puedes amar a los dos"_

Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo ella hace varias horas encerradas en el baño del Instituto después de mi primer encuentro con los Cullen del cual ella me salvo olímpicamente, tal vez tenga razón en eso...pero dejare las cosas fluir,mire a Santiago esperando que el dijera o hiciera algo que me diera a entender que el estba conmigo.

-Hermanita-me llamo Manuel con tono pausado y ofendido-Sea lo que sea,te apoyaremos...

-¡Vale!-chillo Santiago con una sonrisa en el rostro y un poco de diversión acompañado de un poco de duda-Amor,¡No soy un monstruo!

-No lo eres-le indique con una sonrisa mientras le vi levantar una de sus cejas con incredulidad

-Me miras como si lo fuera-me especto con seguridad mientras el hacia una mueca graciosa-No importa lo que sea,me tendras a tu lado...

-¿Me lo juras?-le pregunte mordiendome el labio inferior ,mientras el soltaba una risita y asentia con solemnidad.

-Todos te lo juramos-me susurro Luisa con su ceño fruncido fingiendo estar ofendida por mi duda,todos sonrieron abiertamente mientras asentía solemnes,yo les sonreí gustosa de vuelta mientras suspiraba aliviada.

-A menos-comenzó a decir Santiago con voz ida,puso sus manos en su barbilla y frunció su ceño rápidamente-De que me estés poniendo el cuerno con uno de los Cullen...

-¡Claro que no!-bramo Maria Fernanda rápidamente con nerviosismo-Sabes que ella seria incapaz.

-Ademas...tu no me das tiempo ni _justificación_ para buscarme uno-le señale como si fuera evidente mientras sonrei traviesa y victoriosa ,el sonrió ampliamente orgulloso y satisfecho por mi respuesta con un leve guiño de ojo mientras todos ponían los ojos en blanco por lo tipico de Santiago.

Suspire resignada…..Era hora de la verdad, era ahora o nunca.

Tenía que explicarlo todo desde el más mínimo detalle sobre mi vida humana, era mi obligación contarles de Los Cullen y todo lo sucedido…¡Arg! de solo imaginarme contándoles la historia y sus reacciones se me seca la garganta para hablar,los exagerados celos pero igualmente tiernos de Santiago,Luisa ,Manuel y Francisco en su fase de hermanos sobre protectores y su sed de venganza hacia los Cullen por lo que me hicieron.

Esto seria largo ,pero era mi obligación como parte de esta familia …tenia que contarles todo de mi antes ,todo acerca de Isabella Marie Swam .Tal vez el que solo Maria Fernanda supiera mi pasado era un gran error pues tenia que afrontar las preguntas de mi familia ,todo lo que recuerde se los contare a ellos pues son mi contare todo acerca de mi antes de ser conocida como Isabella Marie Valbuena.

* * *

**¿Merece unos Reviews? ...**

**Sus reviews son mi recompensa y mi aliento para seguir la historia...¡No lo olviden!**


	2. Algo nuevo

**Summary:** Bella es transformada por ¿Irina? en el transcurso de Luna Nueva, teniendo la oportunidad de volver a comenzar su vida junto a una familia de vampiros ,dejando atrás todo su pasado como humana ¿Olvidara a los Cullen?¿Volverá a amar? o ¿Volverá con ellos?.

******Advertencias :**Posiblemente habrá Lemmon en un futuro no muy lejana ,no se si sera fuerte o suave ,eso esta en veremos;En fin ,tal vez ..solo tal vez este Fic sea Bella/Edward,no lo decido aun pero es que amo a Santiago xD ;Lenguaje un poco fuerte (Grosero y/o obsceno).No lo pongo en categoría M pues no es tan fuerte como para esa categoria.

**Discleimer: **Edward no me pertece,ni el mundo entero es de mi propiedad ni mucho menos estos increíbles personajes ,obviamente no me pertenecen ¡Mi imaginación no da para tanto! son propiedad de ,yo solo juego con ellos infinitas veces por mera diversión xD

* * *

**Espero al disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla...¡Es mi pequeño bebe!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**

**Mi Transformación :**

**Pov Bella**

Todo en mi interior ardía sin piedad, desgarrándome por dentro como si me estuviera pasando la cuenta de cobro por todos mis pecados mortales cometidos en unos escasos dieciocho años de inocencia y torpeza , haciendo así parecer el infierno mil veces más placentero que esto, mucho más placentero sin duda alguna, sintiendo como la piel era desgarrada dolorosamente con una gran lentitud haciéndome desesperar ,mi piel blanca y delgada era separada de mis músculos como una clase de castigo.

Trate de chillar por ayuda o simplemente por necesidad, de descargar este dolor aunque sea en un grito que de seguro sonaría como el más feroz de los sonidos ,el de un animal agonizante ,aunque…eso era yo, alguien al borde de la más dolorosas de las muertes , más nada salía de ya mi seca garganta ni el más leve de los gemidos, trate y trate más nada salía de esta ,negándose a siquiera soltar un pequeño sollozo , seguramente burlándose de mí por lo patética que había sido.

Mas no pude ni mover un solo tendón, nada en mí se movía ni un solo centímetro a pesar de que mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora en busca del más mínimo movimiento que me hiciera cambiar esa temible conclusión a pesar de ser lo mas posible esto era algo mucho peor que la muerte.

Mi cerebro solo me llevaba a una sola conclusión: _La muerte_ más mi lógica me negaba frenéticamente aquella posibilidad puesto era aún peor que la misma muerte. Solo podía lamentarme mentalmente siendo esta mi única escapatoria al desahogo ,esto era sin duda era un castigo ,no habría otra forma de explicarlo mejor .Mas no sé qué suceda después de esto o bueno ,ni siquiera se si esto se acabara en algún momento ,cosa que deseo con locura pues esto nadie quisiera vivirlo y más estando tan confundida como yo.

Otro dolor insufrible e indescriptible me golpeo de forma bruta sin previo aviso un poco semejante a todos los anteriores más este era aún más brutal, quise sollozar ,gemir y gritar sin parar y a todo pulmón al sentir a las más feroces llamas recorriendo mi cuerpo a gran velocidad dejando llamas a su paso haciendo el dolor más presente e irresistible.

Allí los temibles recuerdos de las horas anteriores que tanto evite me golpearon con una fuerza impecable pensando que allí seria mi fin …o por lo menos eso es lo que más deseo .

**Flash Back…..**

Me encontraba caminando con desganas sin rumbo alguno por las frías y solitarias calles de Forks mientras una gran nube gris hacia presencia en el lugar, sobresaliendo entre todas las demás nubes insignificantes a su lado .con su gran tamaño y espesa figura sobresalía en el cielo opaco que adornaba al pueblo de Forks, suspiré con fuerza desilusionada por aquella visión tan repetitiva por estos lados de Estados Unidos ,gire rápidamente a la izquierda más próxima sin mirar siquiera hacia donde me dirigía ,solo deseando escapar de allí y mis tormentosos recuerdos de ese engaño tan doloroso que alguna vez me hiso sonreír.

Sentí una gran brisa fría chocar contra mi, revolviendo mi castaño cabello, bufe de forma sonora mientras trataba de arreglar el desastre causado por el viento, mientras lo hacía muy torpemente sentí otra gran brisa fría muy rápida detrás de mí ,me tense de forma muy notoria mientras mi corazón empezó a palpitar con gran fuerza chochando brutalmente contra mi pecho queriendo salir de el ,mi respiración cambio en cuestión de segundos ,en menos de cinco segundos esta ya era muy agitada y entrecortada mientras mis grandes ojos se encontraban cristalinos debido a mi gran temor ,mis piernas me empezaron a flagear débilmente ,mientras una voz angelical similar a la de …ellos decía cosas muy rápido y en muy pequeños murmullos casi inaudibles y similares a feroces gruñidos.

Tome lo poco de valor que tenía con una muy larga respiración mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi corazón se calmara mas todo fue en vano ya que empezó a latir con mucha más fuera, rodé los ojos con monotonía mientras tensaba mi mandíbula junto a mis puños a tal punto de llegarme a doler, me gire sobre mis talones para enfrentar lo que sea que este allí detrás.

Me quede sin aliento al ver a una Diosa Griega detrás mío mientras me fruncía el ceño con sus dientes tensos haciéndolos rechinar mientras sus carnosos labios formaban una perfecta e inescrutable línea recta.

Abrí mis ojos como platos incrédula a lo que veía sin evitarlo mi corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente mientras trataba de procesar la información, mire de arriba abajo a la chica sin ningún disimulo y decoro ya con mi respiración entre cortada debido al nerviosismo.

Una chica pálida, demasiado pálida muy parecida a la piel de los Cullen con un lindo cabello rubio claro muy liso de hecho es casi plateado con una línea en el medio y un corte muy recto a la altura de la barbilla con un rostro angelical, perfectamente delgada con unas muy suaves curvas que iban muy bien con su cuerpo y sus grandes ojos…¡Dorados!

-Vampira…-susurre en shock al ver a esa chica tan hermosa ,mis ojos estaban bien abiertos hasta mas no poder mientras mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza queriendo salirse de mi pecho, sin darme cuenta deje de respirar cosa que causo la gracia de la chica dejando escapar de esos rosados labios perfectos una muy amarga carcajada pero aterciopelada a pesar de que saliera disparada como veneno de su boca, pero sus ojos era dorados así que debe de ser una vampira vegetariana cosa que me alivio así con este pensamiento relaje mucho mi postura haciéndolo muy notorio dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, cerrando mis ojos para respirar con calma y una sonrisa muy leve se estampo en mis labios.

-¿Por qué tan relajada, humana?-pregunto ella con verdadera frustración y enojo en la voz ,mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y arrugaba su frente con frustración-Sabes lo que soy, deberías temerme.

-Tus ojos son dorados, eres vegetariana-respondí lo obvio restándole importancia mientras sonreía tímidamente a la chica-Danilli, supongo-dije vacilante sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Ella rio amargamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba débilmente con su cabeza batiendo su sedoso cabello corto ,se removió el cabello con sus manos aun con sus ojos cerrados y me sonrió de una forma extraña

-Veo que Edward te enseño bien-Rio ella sin ganas mientras fruncía su ceño sin romper el contacto visual conmigo–No sé cómo se obsesiono contigo …también lo hiso Laurent –dijo lo último lo agrego con un dejo de tristeza e ira en la voz, soltó un pequeño sollozo desgarrador mirándome con odio ,entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercó a mí con paso felino-Irina Danilli….

-Bella…-susurre con temor mientras la observa con precisión ,ella caminaba a mi alrededor con mucha gracia y afán sin perderme de vista, se acercó furriamente a mi oído y me tomo por los hombros

-Vengo a matarte…..-dijo ella con malicia y pena en la voz sin dejar un aire despreocupado como si nada fuera a suceder pero con un poco de vergüenza en su voz

-¿Po-por qué?-dije con temor mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre mis rosadas mejillas sin poder evitarlo tartamudee por el miedo que me causaba esa chica, me refregué con ansiedad los ojos con la suave manga de mi buzo de tela suave y sedosa limpiando mis lágrimas de ellas sin importarme el ardor que generaba esta acción.

Si iba a morir en manos de una vampira vegetariana ,merecía saber el motivo ¿No?.

-Laurent era mi compañero-dijo con nostalgia en medio de un sollozo ahogado, bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos intranquilas-De veras ,lo siento pero…Laurent así lo quería y cumpliré su voluntad…

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-pregunte extrañada por esa confesión mientras mi cabeza me daba vueltas , ella me sonrió fugazmente antes de poner sus ojos en el suelo.

-Victoria…su amiga me lo conto-confeso temerosa haciendo una mueca que no supe describir con exactitud , yo puse los ojos en blanco, clásico de Victoria ¿No se cansa? Pero en fin eso es ella y su infinito y eterno rencor pero allí me llego una pregunta fugaz dejándome dudar.

¿Para qué quiero vivir sin el? Pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior con duda, pensé por segundos algo valido para quedarme en este mundo pero yo lo había perdido todo por el a mis amigos a todos ,solo están mis padres aunque Rene estaría mejor con Phil así no tendría de que preocuparse y Charlie…el ya podría vivir siendo libre ,la decisión ya estaba tomada cerré mis ojos fuerza esperando que esto hiciera que bloqueara la realidad y suspire.

-Si crees que debes hacerlo, solo hazlo…-dije vacilante mientras apretaba mis ojos y mis manos con gran fuerza esperando que el peor dolor me golpeara en ese instante ,ella sonrió y se acercó a mi yugular sin titubear, allí deje de respirar casi al instante debido al miedo que esto causa y todo mi cuerpo pareció congelarse pues no se movía en lo absoluto.

A partir de ahí sentí unas muy frías cuchillas atravesarme mi garganta dejando ardiendo la zona que desgarraran ,sentí como las llamas me consumían pero de un momento a otro esas cuchillas desaparecieron dejándome a mi desplomada en la acera inmóvil por el dolor de ser consumido por dentro, vi muy vagamente como dos figuras muy rápidas y fuertes que separaban a Irina de mi con ferocidad y luchaban fuertemente con ella como si sus vidas dependieron de ello.

Vampiros. Concluí rápidamente mas no podía ser otra cosa, los rugidos ensordecedores de parte de los cinco vampiros misteriosos lleno el ambiente en cuestión de segundos, cerré mis ojos pues el dolor me obligaba a hacerlo, solo pude escuchar con atención los rugidos ,gruñidos que se lanzaban como si fueran los dos los más grandes enemigos conmigo en medio de ellos tirada en el suelo totalmente inerte escuchando su lucha.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así fue que termine así, totalmente atormentada por el dolor que poco a poco descendía, un chico guapo pálido con cabello ondulado color marrón y ojos verdes con nariz y pómulos perfectos con una boca pequeña color rosa como si acabara de comer fresas se acerco a mi sutilmente con una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola pequeña-dijo el con voz aterciopelada similar a la de _ el _mientras se arrodillaba hábilmente para quedar a mi lado, tomando tiernamente mis manos entrelazadas en las suyas mientras les daba un ligero apretón con su fría mano-Soy Santiago Restrepo

-Santi…llevémosla a casa-pidió una voz femenina igualmente hermosa a lo lejos con una verdadera preocupación ¿Por mi?-Soy María Fernanda Valbuena , pero dime Mafe-pidió una chica hermosa con una estatura igual a la mía ,con el cabello rubio con uno que otro rayito en tonos muy leves de castaños ,ojos verdes con rasgo felino , una nariz un poco larga pero hermosa y una muy blanca piel.

-Estarás a salvo con nosotros-susurraron los dos a coro con voz cariñosa mientras el arrancaba un pedazo de su camisa dejando expuesta una parte de su muy plano y ejercitado abdomen .Lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre la herida sin dejar de sonreir .

-Déjame presentarnos-pidió Santiago en un susurro-Somos el aquelarre de Panamá pero nos mudamos aquí a la península por las condiciones climáticas ,la sentimos correr a esta dirección y la seguimos.

-Somos los Restrepo y Valbuena, vampiros pero…eso ya lo sabes-rio María Fernanda mientras me acariciaba el cabello- Nuestros ojos son verdes por el don de Manuel-dijo ella vacilante mientras acariciaba mi rostro ¿Manuel?

-Bienvenida a la familia-dijeron los dos en un susurro mientras me sonreían y Santiago me cargaba entre sus brazos todavía inmóvil

-Te llevaremos a nuestra casa-me susurro el en mi oído mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mis orejas con una sonrisa. Mafe acomodo mis inmóviles brazos en su cuello pero se detuvo al ver mi cicatriz del brazo .

-No es tu primer encuentro con uno ¿No?-dijo ella pensativa mientras negaba con la cabeza algo divertida-A la otra, no te hagas la valiente.

El chico rio con ganas

-Una gatica salvaje, me gusta-dijo el con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Este es el primer Capitulo de la historia..;D**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Si tienen dudas por favor dejenmelas que yo gustosa las contesto.**

**Si hay criticas o cualquier cosa ¡Son bien resividas!**

**Acepto tomatazos,abucheadas ,amenazas de muerte ¡Todo! xD**

**Si tienen alguna propuesta ¡ Díganme!**

**¿Merece unos Reviews? **

**Sean honestos =D**

**Honestamente ,Gaerth.**


	3. Los Restrepo y Valbuena

**Summary:** Bella es transformada por ¿Irina? en el transcurso de Luna Nueva, teniendo la oportunidad de volver a comenzar su vida junto a una familia de vampiros ,dejando atrás todo su pasado como humana ¿Olvidara a los Cullen?¿Volverá a amar? o ¿Volverá con ellos?.

**Discleimer: **Edward no me pertenece,ni el mundo entero es de mi propiedad ni mucho menos estos increíbles personajes ,obviamente no me pertenecen ¡Mi imaginación no da para tanto! son propiedad de Meyer ,yo solo juego con ellos infinitas veces por mera diversión xD

* * *

**Aqui con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Un besote**

* * *

**..::: Los Restrepo y Valbuena :::..**

**Pov Bella**

-Bienvenida a la familia-dijeron los dos en un susurro mientras me sonreían y Santiago me cargaba entre sus brazos todavía inmóvil

-Te llevaremos a nuestra casa-me susurro el en mi oído mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mis orejas con una sonrisa. Mafe acomodo mis inmóviles brazos en su cuello pero se detuvo al ver mi cicatriz del brazo .

-No es tu primer encuentro con uno ¿No?-dijo ella pensativa mientras negaba con la cabeza algo divertida-A la otra, no te hagas la valiente.

El chico rio con ganas

-Una gatica salvaje, me gusta-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Cuidado Santiago-advirtió divertida la chica mientras le señalaba con el dedo y sonreia burlona,el puso los ojos en blanco.

-No le hagas caso ,_hermanita -_me susurro en el oído haciéndome estremecer muy ligeramente mientras en su voz se notaba la alegria de ser mi "Hermano". Rió el viendome en sus ojos color verde totalmente pintados por la curiosidad y alegría viéndome de forma encantadora-Mafe ,esta loca.

-¡Te oí maldito!-chillo la chica antes de darle un zape en su cabeza causando su agarro con fuerza mientras yo clavaba mi rostro en su pecho totalmente aturdida,me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sentí un fuerte viento golpeándome los cabellos totalmente desordenados mientras me colgaba del cuello del chico causando su risa en el bosque donde los dos me llevaron dos grandes pumas para que me alimentara y así calmar mi sed pero hasta hora no había tenido de igual forma lo hice para no correr riesgos ni nada y así estar mas tranquila cuando me presente ante ellos ,me volvo a agarrar de el para que me llevara a la que seria mi familia para toda la eternidad

-Pequeña-me llamo el con diversión-Puedes bajar,estamos en casa.

Lentamente yo separe mi cabeza de su pecho mientras apoyaba mis pies temerosa,lentamente revise la habitación,Estaba en una sala gigantesca color crema con grandes muebles de color negro con almohadas a juego con varios cuadros a su alrededor mientras una gran pantalla de Televisión estaba justo en frente de los muebles con varias consolas a su lado y múltiples cajas para los asientes estaban acomodados de una forma muy elegante pero encantadora Santiago,Mafe y otros cinco vampiros de ojos verdes ,azules y negros quienes me sonreían con cariño.

Santiago sin dejar de sonreír se puso en pie en un movimiento pausado mientras me tendía su mano,dude por un momento pero al final se la acepte ,el me salvo ¿No?.Me sonrió abiertamente en respuesta en mi confianza en el,me guió hasta donde estaban los demas de vampiros y me sentó en medio de el y de sonreí agradecida.

-Pequeña,¿ Podrías decirnos tu nombre?-me pidió Santiago con un puchero , rodé los ojos con cansancio ¿No me dejara de decir pequeña?.Todos rieron.

-Isabella Swan,pero me dicen Bella-conteste con una sonrisa en voz aterciopelada parecida a un leve canto ¿Esa fue mi voz?.Ellos sonrieron.

-Entonces Bella.-comenzó a decir Mafe en un murmullo-A Santiago y a mi ya nos conoces,el es Manuel Restrepo-dijo ella mientras señalaba a un chico parecido a Santiago,con ojos felinos colo verde y cabello totalmente liso color marrón oscuro,quien me sonrio mientras ponia los ojos en blanco.

-Cielo ,puedo presentarme solo-le respondió el con una risa-Soy Manuel ,tu nuevo hermanito favorito-Varios bufaron con sorna mientras se escucho un coro de "Si claro".El los ignoro chasqueando su lengua -Novio y esposo de Mafe , hermano menor biológico de el don de poderte otorgar cualquiera de las cualidades humanas,por eso nuestros ojos son verdes y eran cuando eramos humanos ademas te puedo hacer dormir ,comer y demás .

-¡Wow!-dije sorprendida mientras el me sonreía de bufaron ofendidos.

-Bells ,eso no es nada-dijo una chica con los ojos negros como el carbón que quedaban a la perfección con su cabello color negro corto hasta mas arriba de los hombros con un corte en picos en sus con pequeños mechones color blanco dándole un aspecto rebelde mientras sus labios eran algo grandes pero finamente por una capa de brillo,con un leve sombreado con colores opacos que resaltaban sus grandes ojos-¿Te podemos decir así?.pregunto dudosa, asentí- ¡Genial!.Yo soy Luisa Restrepo,novia y esposa de el don de crear iluciones.

-Me llamo Francisco Valbuena,salgo con Luisa y pues tengo el mejor don-chillo un chico musculoso con cabello marrón claro y ojos azules con unos ojos chicos y labios y Mafe se aclararon sus gargantas ruidosamente mientras alzaban una ceja incrédulo- No tengo el mejor don ,pero es bueno-hizo un puchero -¡Inmovilizo a las personas con mi tacto!

-Genial-murmure en un hilo de voz mientras lo veia sorprendida y el me susurraba un leve "Lo se" muy orgulloso de si rodaron los ojos.

-Ella es Scarlett -dijo Santiago con una sonrisa señalando a una señora no mayor de treinta año con cabellos rubios hasta la cintura con sus ojos sonrió afectuosa -Nuestra Madre.

-Bienvenida ,hija mia-dijo ella alegre mientras le daba un leve apretón a mi mano con cariño-Y el es Fernando ,tu padre.

Fernando me sonrió .Era musculoso con cabello rojizo y ojos grandes color negro mientras abrazaba por detrás a Scarlett y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

-Por ultimo, Santiago y Mafe-dijo en un suspiro Luisa mientras Francisco le besaba la frente con devoción-Mafe puede manipular las edades ,te puede envejecer o hacerte mas joven sin importar tu condición de humano ,vampiro o demás-Paso su mirada a Santiago mientras le guiñaba el ojo burlona y el rodaba los ojos con monotonía-Santiago ,el soltero de la familia con el don de manejar todo tipo d etorturas.

-Amor ,ya son dos los solteros-le corrigió Francisco risueño-Tal vez se metan de novios...

-¡Francisco!-gruño Santiago claramente enojado mientras todos negaban con la cabeza

-Créanme ,ustedes dos van a terminar siendo novios-dijo Mafe muy segura de si misma -He notado que se echan miradas,ademas Bella tiene cierta confianza con el.

El y yo bufamos sonoramente mientras poniamos los ojos en rieron

-¡Lo ven!-inquirió Manuel efusivo mientras nos señalaba con su dedo divertido-¡Son idénticos ,el uno para el otro!

-Si claro-murmuramos sarcásticos Santiago y yo con voz baja mirando a el suelo apenados ,levantamos lentamente la cabeza para que nuestras se encontraran antes de soltarnos a reír con todos los demás.

-Yo no me opondría-susurro Santiago divertido de pronto ganándose todas las miradas inquietantes inclusive la mía,pero todos estamparon una sonrisa boba en su rostro antes de mirarme a mi esperanzados mientras Santiago hacia una mueca chistosa - ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco-confesé tímidamente mirando al suelo mientras movía mis manos intranquilas en mi cabello ya desordenado por el nerviosismo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Si tienen dudas por favor dejenmelas que yo gustosa las contesto.**

**Si hay criticas o cualquier cosa ¡Son bien resividas!**

**Si tienen alguna propuesta ¡ Díganme!**

**Reviews..**

**..::: Gaerth. :::..**


	4. Adiós

**Hala chicas realmente agradezco que me hallan apoyado tanto en este ultimo tiempo pero he tenido líos con mis Viejos [Padres] por que se enteraran de mi cuenta aquí en FF ,leyeron mi perfil y pues ya se ,sin salidas ,ni música ni televisor por Muchoo prohibido usar FF porque segun ellos esto impulsa mi perversión ¿Pueden creerlo?.**

**Eso sucede siendo hija de unos adictos a la Religión con una Familia que te señala por pensar diferente esperando cualquier cosa para verme caer y atacar mis agarraron de esto para castigarme y decirme otra vez que "Voy por el mal camino".Todas mis Ciber-amigas ¡ Adiós!**

**Las historias las continuara Oevix Olem ,un beso y espero sean felices en sus vidas ,tomen las decisiones correctas siguiendo a su corazó ustedes mismas sin importar lo que los demas digan y Oevix,lamento que por poco mis papas te echaran al agua.**

**Las quiero chicas .Sean ustedes mismas y vivan por y para ustedes**

**Adios**


End file.
